Splash
by Nonnie88
Summary: "Well are you just going to gawk at me all day? Or are you gonna join me in this giant tub?" Henry grinned. He certainly did not need to be asked twice, pushing himself off the doorjamb he pulled his t-shirt off and then his boxers, dropping them to the floor. He laughed as Elizabeth sat up in the tub and the water sloshed over the sides. Pre-series.


**This takes place in my head just after they move into their Georgetown home…****  
**

* * *

Henry stood leaning against the doorjamb of their bathroom, watching Elizabeth slouched in their massive tub, her head resting against the edge. One arm resting along the rim, the fingers of the other were trailing absently in the hot, steamy water. The slow movement causing the water to ripple across her breasts, the sensation teasing her pink nipples into sharp points.

He shifted slightly, easing the pressure off his hardening groin. He still couldn't believe that watching her made him hard even after being married for 25 years.

Elizabeth opened an eye and looked over at him watching her, "Like what you see, Dr McCord?" She questioned as she closed her eyes again.

"You bet I do, Babe!" He replied, licking his lips.

"Well are you just going to gawk at me all day? Or are you gonna join me in this giant tub?"

Henry grinned. He certainly did not need to be asked twice, pushing himself off the doorjamb he pulled his t-shirt off and then his boxers, dropping them to the floor. He laughed as Elizabeth sat up in the tub and the water sloshed over the sides.

"Oh hush, you'd slosh all over the place too if you seen what was coming at me," she laughed out.

"Here's hoping that never happens, if I saw what was coming towards you, I would be running for the hills," he replied playfully, turning and grabbing a couple towels from the side and placing them at the side of the bath where the water had spilled.

Elizabeth snorted, and rolled her eyes at him, "You know what I meant," she joked before eyeballing him from head to toe, admiring the long, lean lines of his body, even at 50 years old, he still had an impeccable body. Her eyes lingered over his erection and she licked her lips before grinning once again as he flashed her a devilish smile.

He slipped his way into the opposite end of the tub with a sigh as the hot water submerged his body, his back resting against the edge. Henry closed his eyes and relaxed. "This is wonderful. I'm really glad we got a decent sized tub in this en-suite," he mumbled out contentedly.

"Hmmm, me too," she replied with a smile as she watched the water paint patterns on his chest as it rippled against his tanned skin. Her foot moved towards his groin, stroking it gently with her toes, causing his eyes to fly open, looking over to her and seeing her grin wickedly at him as she continued to manipulate his hard-on with her nimble foot. He groaned loudly gripping the edge of the tub with both hands when she ran her big toe across the head of his cock.

More water sloshes out of the tub as Elizabeth quickly removes her foot from his penis and moves to straddle his hips. Henry leans up and captures her mouth in a long sweet kiss as he cups her ass with his hands, gently pulling her forward, pressing her more tightly against his erection. He slides his hands along her bottom, fingers pausing to tease the cleft of her ass lightly, making her squirm against him, before moving along the soft curves of her hips. Continuing their upward journey, his hands slide up her spine until one rests between her shoulder blades with the other burying itself amongst her long, thick, blonde hair.

Sliding his lips away from her mouth, he moves them slowly down her neck and across her collarbone. Elizabeth moans and arches back, grinding her hips against his, trapping his hard cock between their bodies. He moans loudly against her skin and tilts her back slightly, allowing room for his tongue to trail her neck and move lower and lower, finally brushing against one of the nipples. She gasps when he bites down gently, her back arching once more, she moans low and deep as he begins to suck and flick his tongue over the taught bud. Jolts of pleasure rippling through her, making her shudder against him.

Elizabeth's hand makes its way to his head, burying her fingers in his thick, dark hair, pulling on it slightly as his mouth latches onto her breast again. She runs her other hand down his chest, disappearing into the water as she reaches his stomach and moves further down. She slips the bottom half of her body back just an inch, not letting her top half move much with her nipples in his mouth and takes his straining cock into her hands, teasing the head with her thumb. Henry clamps down a little more onto her breast as he lets out a deep groan, sending vibrations throughout her body.

She wants him so bad.

She needs him.

Her stomach tightens at just the thought of his hard cock moving inside her. She shifts up slightly, moving closer, biting her lip as she reaches down with one hand and guides his hard cock into her. Henry tears his lips away from her breast and moans loudly as he is slipped into her incredibly moist heat of her body. Elizabeth sighs in satisfaction as he fills her, balancing herself on his shoulders, rocking her hips against his.

"Oh man, Elizabeth," Henry whispers against her neck. Words failing him as he pulls her face down for a gentle kiss. Their lips brushing slowly, picking up pace as their tongues meet, stroking and dancing over each other. He caresses her body as she continues her steady, relentless rhythm.

Elizabeth begins to contract her muscles around his cock, speeding up the movement of her hips and he could already feel his balls start to tighten as waves of ecstasy began to wash over him, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm as her body moved around him.

He pulls his lips away from her soft mouth, gasping for breath, "Elizabeth… God… Wait… Babe, stop, please."

Panting slightly, Elizabeth squints her eyes and looks at him, her hips stilling their movements against him. "What's wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"Nothing, I promise, nothing, I just, I don't want to come yet… I want this to last longer," he replies breathlessly, his body already starting to tremble as the pressure continued to build, pulling him towards his release.

Elizabeth smiled at him softly, cupping his face with one hand, running her fingers down his cheek as she started to slowly rock against his hips. "That better?" She asks.

Henry nods, resting his head against her neck, catching his breath, willing himself to relax. They exchange soft, slow kisses and he resumes the exploration of her body the best he can in the confines of the tub. His hands and lips touch her reverently, soft and gentle.

When they are together like this, no kids, no rush to do anything, she is all that fills his mind – he concentrates every part of himself on her. For these few moments, she is the center of his universe.

She has been for a long time.

His fingers stroke gently over a nipple, teasing it to a hard, sharp peak. He tugs at it gently, making her gasp with pleasure. Cupping both breasts in his hands, he runs his thumbs back and forth across her hardened nipples, causing her to arch against him once more, her moans getting louder and louder, echoing around their bathroom.

A shudder runs through Elizabeth, her body pulsing around him as his cock contracts with pleasure. He sighs quietly and begins to suck at one nipple while continuing to tease the other with his fingers. Elizabeth moans again, pulling his head upwards to kiss him, harder than before. She bites down on his bottom lip, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she begins to rock her hips faster. Neither one is willing to push back the inevitable now.

Henry slides a hand down between their bodies, slipping his fingers between the hot folds of flesh that surround his cock, searching for her clit. He begins to stroke the sensitive nub of flesh, teasing it with quick flips of his fingertips until she gasps and jerks hard against him.

Water going everywhere once more.

His fingers begin a fast, circular motion that soon has her panting and grabbing his shoulder, her head thrown back in pleasure as he brings her towards the abyss.

Elizabeth breathes hard as her hips begin to jerk harder against him, losing control of her senses. He increases his rhythm causing her to cry out sharply as she releases. "Oh. God. Henry. Come for me now, baby," she whispers breathlessly, her body contracting against his cock over and over bringing him to his end.

Crying out her name Henry clutches her body tightly against his as his cock shot hot semen deep inside her in an orgasm so intense that it left him seeing stars. As their bodies shudder with aftershocks, they exchange more soft, tender kisses, their hands stroking each other's bodies with gentle touches.

"Nice way to christen the bathroom Dr McCord," Henry murmurs languidly, his breathing almost back to normal.

Elizabeth lifts her head from his shoulder, finding his eyes, "Dr McCord," she pauses, a sorrowful tone in her voice. "I can't believe I won't be that from tomorrow."

"Your title will be something better from tomorrow, Madam Secretary."

Elizabeth snorted, and kissed his nose playfully. "Hmmm, this was a very nice."

"Just nice?" Henry mumbles out against her shoulder before leaning back and looking at her with a mock pout, "I think considering the movement restriction you get in a bathtub, I would say that his was definitely some of our best work."

Both started laughing and Elizabeth leans forward and presses a hard kiss to his lips. "How about we get out of this prune maker, and…" Elizabeth waggles her eyebrows at him. "…You know, see if we can make this even better than nice?"

"Perhaps very, very nice?" Henry whispers as he leans in to kiss her head.

Elizabeth hums as she moves off him to get herself out of the bath, stepping on the towels Henry had put down before he got in the bath with her. "I'm glad you put those towels down, Babe. We seem to have made a little bit of mess." She chuckles and winks at him before taking off towards the bedroom allowing him to watch her wet, naked body bounce on the bed as she reached it.

It was all he could do not to slip as he leapt from the bathtub to join her on the bed.

* * *

**Seriously though Queen, you are amazeballs for checking this over and convincing me that it really is decent enough to post.  
Hope you've all enjoyed and please leave a review, it would make my day.  
**


End file.
